


Heart Of A God.

by Azathothh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Injury, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azathothh/pseuds/Azathothh
Summary: The story of Holyoakes, my oc.This is his birth and his journey.





	Heart Of A God.

"Have you ever eaten the heart of a god?" He asked, glancing towards the bird perched beside him on the rail.  
The bird shook her head with a coo.  
"You won't mind if I just...talk for a bit?" He asked, lighting a cigarette.  
"Do I have a choice?" The bird, Fenchurch snickered. She did however settle down, the avian always intrigued by talk of a story.  
Holyoakes rolled his eyes and started to speak.  
"It was sweet to begin with, the first bite. It suprised me. It tasted like ambrosia when I sunk my teeth into the warm, still beating heart."  
His thoughts had taken the best of him, the familiar sight of ground zero now morphed into that morning.  
That morning seemed like it was so long ago, but time never passed in the Worlds dimension.  
His vision was tinged with gold as he broke the surface of the water, gasping for air.  
Almost. He almost had heard his own death rattle. But not this time.  
His body was on fire, his bones melting into a sulphuric sludge, familiar hands seizing his ankles in a desperate fashion, the drowned god that laid in the lake had awoken with his birth.  
He kicked away the dozens of slimy hands as they dug into his ankles and legs, tearing and ripping strips of his skin off like fabric.  
He clawed his way to the surface, tearing out chunks of grass and dirt from the shore as he tried to heave his body out of the water.  
When he succeeded, he laid on the shore, dripping with blood and water, his nails caked with dirt as he attempted to catch his breath. The blood from his legs seeped into the grass around him and he thought for a moment about how green the grass really was around the lake, in spots where he had laid in this exact position and situation countless times before.  
"Mhaaztess, don't help him up." A voice called over and Holyoakes heard the soft footsteps retreat away from him. His father had an unmistakable voice, soft and calming like a mother's, but sharp with a ruthless tongue.  
"Mhaaztess, may you please tell my father to calm his Juliet in the lake over there?" Holy said as he got to his feet slowly. He swayed slightly, as he had yet to get used to walking with this inexperienced body.  
He heard his father let out an aggravated growl at his words.  
"At least let me clothe him." Mhaaztess said softly.  
Lygeamara must have nodded because he heard Mhaaztess gathering fabric. Mhaaztess, the small, many eyed being that was older than the planet itself, was clothed in a simple white toga that made no attempt to hide their many wounds from Lygeamara. They walked over slowly and wrapped a long white strip of cloth around Holyoakes waist, knotting it on one hip to create a simple covering for the being. Mhaaztess looked Holyoakes in the eyes and Holyoakes felt a pang of guilt for the servant that was bound to his father.  
He had witnessed the things that his father would subject Mhaaztess to, and it would cause bile to rise in his throat.  
Mhaaztess retreated back to Lygeamara's side, giving Holyoakes a knowing nod.  
Then his vision changed, he was now kneeling over his father's sleeping body, the fresh corpses of his guard dogs decorating the floor like fur carpets. Mhaaztess stood in the doorway, watching as he plunged his hand into his father's chest.  
Mhaaztess was covered in the blood of Lygeamara's hounds, holding one of their eyes in their hand. A hound had taken it out. They severed the flesh connecting the eye to the socket and Holyoakes was impressed- yet horrified that Mhaaztess made no noise or indication that they were in pain as they did it.  
His father awoke with a bloodcurdling scream and lashed around, grabbing Holys face and shoulders and tearing into the flesh as Holy navigated the chest cavity and took ahold of his father's heart.  
His father's threats and angry screams fell upon deaf ears as he tore the heart out, cracking bone and severing the thin strands of flesh that connected the heart to his internal chest cavity. His father clawed at his back, blood pouring from the awful wound and staining the white sheets a blood red.  
Once he managed to pull the heart out, he held it for a moment, his father now barely clinging to life.  
It was strange how a whole being can be controlled by one piece of flesh.  
Mhaaztess had moved from the doorway and cupped their gods face in their hands as they watched him die.  
Mhaaztess's pure black hair spilled over their shoulders as they leant over Lygeamara, whispering words that Holyoakes could not understand as the god was struggling to stay awake.  
Holyoakes then took a bite of the heart, the blood filling his mouth as he consumed the power source of his father, a god.  
"It is done. He has stopped breathing." Mhaaztess spoke softly, laying a hand upon Holyoakes bare shoulder. "You did well."  
"There's so much I want to say to you Mhaaztess. But I know that I have to go." Holyoakes sighed, turning and handing the heart to the other. "You deserve this. And you deserve a lot more. But...I can't give you any of those things."  
Mhaaztess gave him a reassuring smile as they removed the jewelry that decorated their wrists and neck. The jewelry were shackles, and now they were free. "You've done the impossible for me, if anything, you deserve more. But...thank you. I think...I will go find Lancer, and I'll learn to heal with the land around me."  
Holyoakes stood up from where he sat on the bed and held a hand out for Mhaaztess.  
They took it, facing him.  
"I wish you the best of luck in your future endeavors, I'm sure you will do amazing things." They said as they stepped back and created a doorway, bending reality as they did so.  
It was a black door, plain, and they stepped aside for Holyoakes.  
Holyoakes looked at them, still covered in his fathers blood, naked aside from the cloth tied around his waist, his blood still running down his back from where his father wounded him.  
"Mhaaztess?"  
"Yes?"  
"Take care of yourself."  
Mhaaztess smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek, then watched as Holyoakes opened and walked through the door, into the unknown. 

He woke up in a blank room, dressed in a button up and slacks, boots, with a fur coat laying beside him.  
He recognized the fur belonging to one of his father's now dead hounds.  
He stood up and pulled the coat on, retrieving a familiar book from the pocket.  
Mhaaztess had given him his diary.  
From the other pocket he retrieved a lighter and a package of cigarettes. He never smoked.  
Lighting one, he sighed as he placed it between his lips.  
Why not start now.


End file.
